Rue the Day
by schylur-shay93
Summary: Hunger games from Rue's POV. Some Katniss POV and Thresh POV. Suck at summaries so you should just read it and see if you like it
1. The Reaping

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic so bear with me=) I absolutely love Rue and wanted to do the hunger games in her point of view. There will also be some Katniss POV and Thresh POV later on.  
**

**Also in this, Rue and Thresh are related. I know they aren't in the book or movie but who cares this is my version.**

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing as my own. Hunger Games belongs to the brilliant Suzanne Collins=)**

**Oh and another thing, please please please review! Reviewing totally makes the story better. So feel free to give suggestions and feedback. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Today is my birthday. Today is also reaping day. If I had turned twelve tomorrow, I would miss the reaping. But no, that's not how it works. Mother cried this morning as she set out my reaping clothes. She knows there's a slim chance of being reaped becasue my name is only entered once, but the fear is still there.

"Rue? Come get dressed," mother had given up on crying now. She only talks when spoken to now.

I scurry down from my perch in the rafters and head to the room I share with my brother Thresh. Thresh is 18 this year. Its his last year for the reaping. He says I'll be fine and there is little chance of me being reaped. I hope he's right. How would a twelve year old ever last in the Hunger games?

Mother had laid out my best dress. It was blue with white lacing along the bottom and collar. I don't see why I should have to dress up for the reaping. Its not like I will get reaped my first time in.

Thresh holds my hand as we walk towards the town square. He has big hands that swallow up my little ones. He makes me feel safe. We break apart to line up with our age groups.

"I'll come find you when this is all over. It'll be ok," Thresh reassures me. I nod and head in the direction of the other twelve year olds.

On the stage is the Major Blackwell fidgeting next to a blue haired woman with cat eyes. She's wearing a pair of ridiculous heels and a neon yellow dress that makes her hips look wider than they should. Capitol fashion never ceases to amaze me.

"Welcome, Welcome. My name is Mora as you all know. What a lovely reaping day it is! No reason to keep you all in suspense now. Lets see who our lucky tributes are. Gentlemen first I say," She walked over to a giant bowl with all of our names on it. She hesitated slightly before grasping a slip of paper. "Thresh Morganson!"

This cannot happen. He said it would be okay and that we had nothing to worry about. I watched him slowly be escorted by two peacemakers. No one volunteered.

"Hello Thresh!" Mora exclaimed happily when Thresh arrived on the stage. "We may have a chance of a district 11 win this year, no?"

Mora seemed over excited due to Thresh's size. He's well over six feet tall and built like an ox. His chances of winning in the eyes of district 11 are better than anyone else's in our district. I feel bad for whoever the female tribute is. I want him to win more than anything. I can't lose my brother for the entertainment of the capital.

"And now for the ladies," Mora walked over to the other jar. "Rue Morganson!"

It was me.

"NO!" A cry escaped from Thresh's lips. He was going to have to kill me. My eyes filled my brown eyes as I made my way to the stage. Thresh pulled me into a hug, "We'll figure this out."

Mora looked even more excited, "Is there any relation between the two of you?"

Thresh glared. "He's my brother, " I whispered.

"Well this is new. Siblings in the Hunger Games! The capitol will love this." Mora's tone was so gleeful that it hurt. "We will be rooting for you both." She turned back to the crowd who watched us in stony silence, "Happy 74th Hunger Games everyone. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

The odds were definitely not in my favor.

**A/N: So first chapter is up! Yay! REVIEW please and thank you! Sorry its not very exciting, but it gets better, I promise!**


	2. The Train

**Thank you so much EndlessMidnightSky for being my first review! Very much appreciated.**

**Anyways...so here's the second chapter! Please review ppls. It would make me extremely happy if you were to do so=D**

Chapter Two

We were ushered into the Justice building. It was the nicest building I had ever been in, but that was not what was on my mind at the time. I clutched Thresh as he half carried me into the room that they had set aside to say our last goodbyes. I was never going to see my mother again. I knew that but all I could do was hope for the best.

"Rue, look at me," Thresh whispered in my ear. I looked up from having my head buried in his shoulder, tears streamed down my face. "We are going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

How could he be so calm about this? We are about to be paraded to our deaths and he seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm going to die Thresh, there's nothing okay about it."

He sighed, "No, I won't let that happen. I will die in protecting you."

Thresh held me while I cried softly. At some point, mother entered the room. I didn't even notice. She came in so quietly. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked up. She was just as calm as Thresh. None of her tears this morning read on her face. How was everyone so calm right now?

No one said anything. All I wanted was to spend the last few minutes here with my family in silence and not think about my death that drew nearer and nearer with each breath that I took.

All too soon, two peacekeeper came to take Thresh and me to the train. Thresh carried me out in his arms, occasionally whispering that it was going to be okay. I knew it wasn't and every time he said it was, I just wanted to bash him in the head and tell him to snap out of it. We were both going to die one way or another.

Mora, greeted us when we entered the train. Her bubbliness was not welcomed. "Hello dearies! Come in come in." She ushered us into the compartment. Food lined the tables. The amount of food was enough to make me forget for a second why I was here. "Help yourselves to some food. Chaff, your mentor should be here soon." She smiled again, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Thresh set me down on a chair and I immediately made my way over to the food. I was hungry. We may be an agricultural district, but we aren't allowed to eat what we pick. People are killed for that. In less than a minute, my plate was filled and I happily dug in while Thresh stared off into the distance.

"Slow down. You'll give yourself a stomachache if you eat all that at once," Someone laughed at the doorway.

It was a man who I assumed was Chaff our mentor. He was huge, but not as big as Thresh. He was much darker than Thresh and I, more of a blue black than a brown. My eyes widened as I realized he was missing his arm. I was not alive during his Hunger Games so I don't know if he lost it then. He had a twinkle to his eye, like he was up to know good. Like my neighbor Cory does when he's about to play a trick on his sister.

"Why would I get a stomachache?" I asked, putting my plate down.

"Capitol food is very rich and much different than what you are used to. It takes time, so don't eat too much." He smiled down at me.

Thresh had gotten up out of his seat and extended his hand, "I am Thresh and this is my sister, Rue."

Chaff clasped it firmly and looked at Thresh with sorrowful eyes."I am very sorry that you have been put in this situation. No matter what the Capitol says, this is not an honor." Thresh nodded mutely.

Before anyone could respond, Mora burst in the room, "I see you've meet our tributes Chaff! Siblings! Can you believe it? Lets watch the other reapings, shall we?"

Chaff grunted and walked over to the drinks, "Is there any whiskey around here?"

Mora frowned, "Now Chaff, you shouldn't be..."

"Can it Mora, I drink what I please. Since you're so keen on watching the other reapings, how bout you turn them on," Chaff's voice had gone cold. I don't think he likes her very much. Neither did I for that matter.

We started with district one and made our way to district twelve. Districts one and two's career tributes scared me. The boy from district two rivaled Thresh in size. He looked like he could crush me with one hand. His counterpart was tiny and didn't look like she could do much damage but you could see the bloodlust in her eyes. That alone could drive someone to win. The only other reaping that I really noticed was district twelve. A twelve year old like me was reaped, but unlike me, someone volunteered and that was a first for district twelve according to Mora. The girl had brown hair pulled back. Her gray eyes looked straight ahead in desperation as she was escorted up the stage by the Peacekeepers. She volunteered for her sister. She must really love her. Maybe she would be a good person to form an alliance with.

It was almost as if Thresh read my mind. "We should form an alliance with her."

Chaff had already downed the whole entire bottle of what he called whiskey and was on to his second bottle. "Hmmm..yea yea. One of Haymitch's tributes." He started to laugh. "Haymitch...falling off the stage. Heehee."

"Ignore him, he's drunk." Mora huffed. "No manners whatsoever."she then brightened, "This is going to be such a good Hunger Game! A district twelve volunteer, siblings! What's next a love affair?"

I don't understand Capitol people and their love of the Hunger Games. Watching little children kill each other for sport. Something is wrong with that.

"Off to bed you two. Chaff is in no condition to mentor you two right now and you've got a big day ahead of you." Mora really needs to be a little less cheerful. It does not help the mood.

A woman with bright red hair then entered the compartment to show us where our rooms where.

"Can I stay with Thresh?" I asked her. She just looked at me. I looked Thresh for answer."

"She stays with me."

The woman opened the door and let us both in and shut the door behind us.

"What was wrong with that woman? Why wouldn't she talk?" I asked Thresh.

"She's an Avox Rue. She has no tongue."

I had heard of those before. They're traitors to the Capitol and have their tongues cut out so they can't talk. I don't understand why they have to cut their tongues out.

"Come here Rue. We should try and sleep."

I curled up next to him on the bed. There, I felt safe for the first time that day. I didn't realize I was sleepy till my head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes.

**OK so there it is, Chapter Two. I kinda feel that Rue's thought process makes her seem much older than what she is. Should I make her thoughts seem more childlike or leave it how it is? Sorry its not that interesting yet. It gets better, I promise**

**Thanks for reading you guys. REVIEW! Please and thank you=)**


	3. Beauty is Pain

**AN: Just want to say thank you to all my reviewers a people who have added this story to their favorites or alerts. It really means a lot=)**

**Anyways, I've thought about whether or not to make her more childlike and I think I will try just a bit but not too much because I don't see her as the average twelve year old. If she was like any of the twelve year olds I know, she wouldn't have lasted as long as she did. So please don't hate me for making her maturish.**

**Sorry about the weird spacing before. I fixed it and now it should be easier to read=)**

**And now here's the chapter!**

I jolted awake. The spot next to me was cold and Thresh was gone. At first I didn't know where I was, but then it dawned on me. I was on a train headed to the capitol. Oh joy. For a moment, I got scared. Thresh wasn't there. Why did he leave me? I need him!

I wandered out of the room in search of him. I found him and Chaff eating in breakfast and talking in hushed tones. They stopped talking as I approached.

"Good morning sleepy," Chaff smiled kindly and pushed a plate filled with food towards me. It wasn't as much as I would have put on my plate, but Chaff did say not to eat too much.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked Thresh.

"Because you needed the sleep and sometime to get over the shock of being reaped."

I hadn't realized that I was ever in shock. I don't think I've ever been in shock before. Maybe Thresh was right about it. After all he knows more than I do and I trust him.

"Lets talk about strategy," Chaff turned to me. "What are you good at?"

"Good at? I don't know, I'm twelve."

Thresh smiled, "She's good with a sling shot and at hiding. And she can be stealthy when needed, like when she sneaks into the kitchen to steal a bit of food while mom is making dinner."

I hadn't thought of those things. Nor had I realized that he knew about me sneaking into the kitchen. I blushed.

Chaff seemed to think this over for a minute, "Good, good. We can use that to our advantage. I want you to be portrayed as this cute innocent little girl. And we'll play

up the whole siblings thing."

Well that shouldn't be so hard. We are siblings after all. And I like to see myself as cute. At least that's what mommy says.

"And Thresh, like we discussed earlier, you will be the protective older brother who will stop at nothing to keep his little sister safe. Pretty simp..."

A cheerful voice interrupted Chafff mid sentence, "Good morning my beautiful little tributes." Mora was awake. "We're at the Capitol! Go look out the window. People want to see you."

I scampered to the window. I wanted to see if they all looked as ridiculous as Mora did in her Capitol clothing. They did. Someone was even green! I giggled. For a moment while waving back, I forgot the whole reason why I was even there.

"Come look Thresh. They all look so silly!"

Thresh came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. He smiled a tight lipped smile, meaning that he didn't want to be there. Then I remember that I didn't want to be there any more than he did.

Mora ushered us off the train and into a big building. It was so pretty and shiny, All I could do was stare and let Mora guide me to a table. I t was mesmerizing all the people looking so silly. I didn't notice that Thresh was gone till I was up on the table.

I panicked, "Where's Thresh?" I gripped the table.

Mora had come with me apparently and tried to soothe me, "He's right over there sweetie. He's being made pretty just like you are, " she pointed over to a near by table and sure enough, there was thresh. Just like she said.

I relaxed, but didn't lay down.

"This is Claudia, Rue. She's going to be working on you. Now you be a good girl and lay down." Her Capitol accent was even more ridiculous when she was talking to me like I was a baby.

Claudia was purple. Bright purple. She scared me and I didn;t want her to touch me. Her eyes reminded me of a cat in size and color. Her mouth was wide and her nose was too small.

She sounded like Mora when she talked too, "Please lay down for me sweetheart. You're going to look just darling when I'm done!"

I laid down as she asked, then she set to work. There was poking and prodding and ripping of hair off every surface of my body. It was awful. All I wanted was to go home and curl up next to my mommy in bed like I did every night. At one point, I closed my eyes and wished that it would just be over soon.

**Okay ppl there's chapter three. I didn't want to make the chapters extremely long so I decided to cute it there.**

**Any ideas on what I should have them wear in the parade? And I have no idea what to name Rue's stylist. Help!**

**REVIEW! please and thank you=)**

**Oh and feel free to make suggestions on like events that should happen. I think the next chapter is going to be in Thresh's POV. Not entirely sure yet.**


	4. Thresh's Promise

**AN: So I'm gonna a little detour in this chapter and write in Thresh's point of view on the train. Its about what he and Chaff were talking about before Rue wakes up.**

**Enjoy!**

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Why would anyone want to watch a twelve year old die in cold blood. Where's the entertainment in that? There isn't any, it's just sick.

Slowly I moved Rue from my side so I could get up. I didn't want to wake her. I went to search of Chaff. Judging from yesterday, he'll be wherever the alcohol is.

I was both right and wrong. He was by the alcohol, but he wasn't drinking any. He looked up at me sadly when I approached him.

"How's your sister?" He asked as I sat down.

"Sleeping." I smiled a small smile. "Just as she should be. I want to shield her from as much of the bad things as possible."

Chaff shook his head, "You know you won't be able to do that, right? One of you is going to have to die in the next few days."  
I knew that. But I wasn't going to let Rue die. By my hands or anyone else's. My sister is too innocent and pure to be sucked into the cruel world of the Capitol. I needed to come up with a plan of action on how I was going to do this.

"I will die for her if it comes down to it."

Chaff just shook his head, "And die you will."

He's right. There's no way around it. I'm going to have to die to send Rue home to mother. But that's okay. I know that I will die for doing the right thing and not conforming to the way of the Capitol and that's all that matters. Rue means the world to me.

"I know. Now I need a plan."

"Right. You're going to have to keep her with you at all times. If not there's a greater chance at her dying. During your interview, you're going to be just as you are. The protective brother, ruthless even. Anything to save your sister. The Capitol should love that. Almost as much as they would love to see a brewing relationship." When Chaff wasn't drunk, he really got down to business.

"I don't want Rue to know that I'm going to have to die. She can't know that. So let's just leave that part out of the strategy." I knew she would protest if she knew and that would result in both of us dying.

"True. Leave her as naive as possible is what you want?"

"Yes. I don't want the games to change her."

"I..."

"Thresh?" Rue had just come in. Time to put on a brave face. For her. And only her.

**AN: So how do you like it? I know you guys like having Thresh as the protective brother. Hope this is to your liking. REVIEW! Please and thank you=)**


	5. Lookin Stupid

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update. My boss has given me a buttload of more hours and I'm just getting around to getting back on. Again, sorry! I'll try to update sooner in the future.**

**Thank you sooooo much Pennycat11 for your names ideas. I will definately be using them in the future=).**

**Reached the 10 reviews mark! Yay! So I'm shooting for 15 for the next chapter...possibly. That's a reasonable goal, right? So please please PLEASE review! It would be much appreciated=)**

**An now for the chapter!**

**Rue's POV**

After what seemed like forever, I was put in a room on a metal bed. Claudia said it was a cot. I never heard anyone use the word cot before, but it was cold on my bare skin. I was naked and uncomfortable. All I wanted were my clothes and Thresh.

Several minutes later, a scrawny pale man with copper colored hair entered my room. His green eyes were compassionate and his presence made me feel like I could trust him. He was carrying a piece of fabric with him.

"Hello Rue," he sounded funny too. I was beginning to think that everyone in the Capitol had funny accents. He handed me the piece of fabric. It turned out to be a robe for me to put on. I was very grateful for this. "We don't have a lot of time to prepare so I'm going to get down to business. Angel is Thresh's stylist. They'll be joining us a little later. My name is Fang."

I giggled. His name was Fang. Who names their kid after something in someone's mouth? He raised his eyebrow at me. Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have giggled.

"As I was saying. They'll be joining us right before you go on for the parade. I've sent for Claudia and she will be bringing your costume in a few minutes." After this, he fell silent. I don't think he knew how to talk to me.

"How long have you been a stylist for?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "This is my second year," he paused. "They didn't tell me you'd be so young."

Before I could respond, Claudia burst into the room. "You are going to _love_ your dress Rue! Its so...Shiny!" Claudia oozed of excitement it was almost contagious, but not quite.

She held up a dress for me to see, and she was right, it was shiny. It reminded me of what we wear in the fields though, but...different. The dress had an overalls look to it, but instead of pants it ended in a poofy skirt. The sleeves were just as poofy. The dress itself was purple and had sparkles all over it. I hated it. No, I beyond hated it.

"Do you like it?" Fang asked anxiously.

I didn't want to be mean and tell him what I really felt so instead I said, "I've never worn anything like it before. Its so shiny."

Claudia continued to gush about how beautiful the dress was and how the Capitol was going to love it. How are they going to like it if I didn't like it? But Capitol people do look ridiculous so maybe she's right. Maybe they will love it simply because it looks ridiculous.

Fang started helping me into the dress then sent me out to have my hair done and have them put some goopy stuff all over my face. Claudia called it make up.

In the end, I felt stupid. My stylist team, whose names I do not all know, had put my hair up and pigtails and had curled my already curly hair so they bounced when I walked. When we met up with Thresh, he looked just as stupid. I snickered at the sight of him. He was wearing sparkly purple overalls and had silver stuff around his eyes. He did not look happy.

"Thresh!"

He smiled when I called his name and Chaff turned to look. I skipped over so my curls bounced frequently, drawing a laugh from Chaff.

"Wow, the stylist get stupider every year," Chaff remarked and Fang turned red.

"Chaff! Manners!" Mora scolded, then turned to me. "You look just darling honey. Don't listen to him." Chaff rolled his eyes and pretended to choke Mora behind her back. I had to stifle a laugh which turned into a cough.

Chaff winked at me then addressed the two of us, "Now when you are out there, smile, wave do whatever you feel will make people notice you." Thresh and I nodded.

District Twelve was behind us. The girl who had volunteered looked terrified. She looked very pretty though. The boy was staring at her with awe. I think he likes her.

Someone came over and told us that it was time to get into our chariots and get ready to go. Thresh helped me up and squeezed my hand.

I took a deep breath as our chariot lurched forward and we were led into the blinding lights.

**A/N: Alright people so I have some bad news. Starting June 6th I'm not going to be able to update for about two months. I'm going off to Navy bootcamp. So I'm going to try and write every day so that I'll get a majority of the story done for you guys. So sorry if I leave you guys hanging. Unless someone wants to finish it for me. If you want to PM me.**

**Thanks you guys!**

**PS: Pennycat11 to answer your question, I love Peeta's character way more than Gale's, but I'd rather have Gale with Katniss. So I guess I'm team Kale.**


	6. The Parade

**A/N: Ok here is the first of my speed writing. Sorry it took longer to get up than I thought it would. Lol. So the next few chapters will prolly come in like a chapter a day. Hope they are too your liking.**

**Also, LilMissSpike: Obviously I am deviating from the book in saying that Thresh and Rue are siblings so that is prolly going to mean that in the future I will be deviating more in Thresh's character so that he sticks to what he told Chaff. It is a fanfic after all like you said.**

**Anyways without further ado...**

Rue's POV

When the door's opened, I couldn't see anything and the sound was deafening. I gripped Thresh's hand to be sure that he was still with me. He bent his head down to whisper in my ear.

"Smile and wave Rue. Might as well ham it up."

He was right.. I did as Thresh told me and smiled as cute of a smile as I could. They had me up on a little platform because I was too short to stand with Thresh. He pulled me close and we waved together. In that moment, Thresh seemed calm and unworried. I tried to mimic him and make the spectators think that I actually wanted to be there and thought that I had a chance at winning, even though I didn't. There was no point in fooling myself that I did.

The blinding light had died down and I could see. There were people everywhere, screaming out tributes names. I heard 'Cato' 'Marvel' and 'Clove' being shouted over and over again. I didn't hear mine. Then out of the crowd I hear Thresh's name and that made me swell with pride.

But then a hush fell over the arena for a split second and then the chants changed to 'KATNISS' and 'PEETA.' It was earsplitting to say the least. I looked up at the screen. It was focused on district twelve behind us. They were on fire! I would be terrified. The pair of them were holding hands in the air. It was cute. Mora was going to squeal over this. I giggled at the thought.

Our horses started to to turn so that all the tributes' chariots were in a circle. I glanced around the cirle. I immediately recognized the boy from district two, the one I thought could crush me with one hand. He and his district partner were dressed in white robes and had golden crowns placed on their heads. I don't see what that had to do with their district, but they looked like winners. But no one was watching them anymore. All eyes were on the pair from district twelve right next to us. She looked so pretty and scared. She clung to her district partner's hand. Maybe Mora will get her wish about the whole relationship thing.

President Snow and stopped talking and we were being led out. I hadn't even realized that he was talking. I was too busy staring at the screen fixated on Katniss and Peeta.

Chaff greeted us as we exited. He looked disappointed. Was I not cute enough? Should I have not stared at the screen for so long? Maybe no one noticed me.

"Damn that Haymitch. District twelve upstaged everyone," Chaff huffed. "Even the careers are tiffed." He pointed in their direction. All careers from one, two and four were shooting daggers at Katniss and Peeta. As were their mentors and stylists. I laughed.

Mora tittered about how beautiful the costumes were, but she never once mentioned our costumes though. Maybe it was to not hurt Fang's feelings like Chaff had done earlier. I felt bad for Fang, he didn't really get much to work with.

"We'll make up for it during the interviews and hopefully the training scores," Chaff sighed. "Now I need a drink."

**A/N: Well I got 14 reviews so that's good enough for me=) Thank you so so soooo much Pennycat11 and EndlessMidnightSky for your constant reviews. It means a lot!**

**hmmmm... I feel like I made the parade boring and really short. thoughts? What could I have done better? REVIEW! please and thank you=)**


End file.
